The Five Scarves - Origins 2: Rob Stiil
by RaceProUK
Summary: Feeling oppressed by his parents who were pressuring him to follow his father into a career in the Shang Tu temples, Robin runs away from home, finding acceptance in the last place he ever thought he'd be.
1. Chapter 1

[13 years before the Brevon Incident]

Outside a local school in the outskirts of Shang Tu, a timid, silver‑furred five‑year‑old hare nervously makes his way from the gate to the door as the other children swarm around him. Stopping halfway, he turns back to look at his parents, Isaac and Melanie.

"Don't be scared, Robin!" Melanie assures. "I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends!"

Robin smiles weakly. With a wave goodbye, he continues to the door, pausing as he enters the building, looking back to his parents once more. Melanie blows him a kiss as Isaac waves, then depart. Robin sniffs softly, a tear in his eye.

A moment later, the principal passes Robin on his way into the building, returning to the solemn hare a moment later. "First day today?" he asks the young hare, crouching beside him.

Robin nods slightly, still staring at where his parents were a moment ago.

"Nervous?"

Robin nods again.

"Scared?"

Robin closes his eyes.

"No need to be scared," the principal assures. "The other kids are really nice: I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."

"But what if they don't like me?" Robin asks, almost inaudibly.

"They'll like you, I'm sure," the principal soothes. "What's your name?"

"Robin Tolina."

"Ah, of course!" the principal chimes. "We met a few weeks ago, when you and your parents came to look around. Do you remember?"

Robin pauses a moment, recalls the day, then nods once more.

"Come on, let me show you to your class." The principal stands up, beckoning Robin to follow him.

With one last look and a sad sigh, Robin turns to follow the principal.

By the end of the school day, Robin had settled into his new class: after overcoming his initial fears, he quickly formed a friendship with a group of three other kids in the class. And with the day's lessons at an end, they wait outside together for their parents to pick them up.

"That was a cool thing you built today!" Kenny compliments Robin.

"Yeah!" Sam agrees. "What did the teacher call it again? A tebu… teru…"

"Trebuchet," Robin replies, grinning widely. "I think my parents may be angry I built one though," he adds, his expression darkening.

"Why?" Amy asks. "You didn't get told off or nothing."

"I know," Robin sighs, "but‑"

A shrill whistle interrupts the group's conversation: Robin turns to see his mother waving enthusiastically.

"Gotta go!" Robin exclaims, leaping up. "See you tomorrow!" he adds as he runs towards his mother, his new friends calling affirmatives after him.

"How was your first day?" Melanie asks Robin as he throws his arms around her.

"It was cool!" Robin blurts, unable to hide his excitement. "I made three friends, Kenny, Sam, and Amy, and I built a cool trebuchet‑"

"A trebuchet? I hope you didn't get into trouble…"

"Oh, no, I didn't!"

"Good," Robin's mother smiles. "Now, let's get home: you have scriptures to read tonight."

"But mom!" Robin protests. "I _hate_ reading that stuff!"

"You have to if you're going to follow your father into the priesthood."

"I know," Robin sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

[10 years before the Brevon Incident]

At the end of the school day before Robin's eighth birthday, he is with his friends, discussing the big ceremony planned for that day while waiting for his mother to pick him up.

"A ceremony?" Amy asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah," Robin sighs. "Something about being 'welcomed into the spirithood' or whatever."

"Sounds boring." Amy sticks her tongue out in a humorous gesture of distaste.

"You should skip it, hang out with us!" Kenny suggests.

"I can't," Robin informs. "My father's pretty insistent, and my mother's quite persuasive."

"Can't it be done some other day?" Sam asks.

"They've been planning it for three months," Robin explains.

"Seriously?" Amy asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Robin replies. "You know they're pretty serious about all that spiritualist rubbish."

A shrill whistle interrupts the group's conversation.

Robin turns to see his mother waving. "Ah, gotta go."

"Guess we'll see ya tomorrow then," Amy promises.

"As soon as I'm done with the stupid ceremony," Robin promises in return before joining his mother.

The morning of Robin's eighth birthday is overcast, but there's a pleasantly warm breeze from the south. Robin wakes a little earlier than usual, and elects to spend the next half‑hour lying in bed, thinking. _Today is the big ceremony… my parents have been planning for it for the last three months. To be honest, I can't understand why it's such a big deal: there's nothing special about turning eight. Still, the sooner it's done, the sooner I can meet up with my friends._

"Robin!" Melanie calls from downstairs. "Time to get up! We need to leave in half an hour!"

With a sigh, Robin rolls out of bed, and prepares for the day. _I wish I didn't have to go to this stupid ceremony… but my father insists, so… At least I can spend the afternoon with my friends._


	3. Chapter 3

[8 years before the Brevon Incident]

Normally, lunchtime would see Robin enjoying the break with his friends. However, today, while his friends and classmates are all outside having fun, Robin sits alone in the classroom with his teacher, who has concerns about the hare's academic performance.

"Looking over your test results across all the subjects," the teacher begins, "I can't help but wonder why you're electing to continue down the route of philosophy and spirituality."

"That's the best way to follow my father into the priesthood," Robin explains.

"Yet you're consistently in the bottom half of the class in those subjects: they don't appear to be grabbing your attention," the teacher observes. "However, when it comes to the sciences, you're consistently at or near the top."

"I can improve those low scores," Robin states without conviction.

The teacher lays his notes down on the desk. "I'm going to ask you a question that appears simple, but is actually meant to make you think long and hard about the answer. The question is this: why do you want to follow your father's path?"

"Because that is the path I must follow," Robin explains, his tone flat, making the answer sound like rote recital.

"That doesn't answer the question though, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that's not a reason to _want_ to follow your father's path."

"…I don't understand."

"OK, I'll ask a different question: what do _you_ want to study?"

"Philosophy and spirituality." Again the tone of rote recital.

"Are you _sure?_ "

Robin makes to answer, but hesitates. _No, I'm… not sure at all._

"I'll ask again," the teacher continues encouragingly. "What do _you_ want to study?"

"I want to study the sciences," Robin eventually replies, his tone strong, confident, and full of conviction. "Come to think of it, I've _always_ wanted to study the sciences. To learn how the world works. To learn how to build machines. Nothing would make me happier."

"That's more like it," the teacher smiles encouragingly. "Now, let's go back to the previous question: why do you want to follow your father's path?"

"I… _don't_ ," Robin replies, again with confident and conviction.

"Bingo."

Robin takes a moment to relish the feeling of a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. "It's… not too late to change my subject choices, is it?" he asks nervously and with hope.

"Of course not!" the teacher assures. "You still have a year or so before you have to cement these choices. However, I think you should take your time, make doubly sure the sciences are the way to go."

"But‑"

"I know, but it never hurts to take the time to make _sure_ you've made the right choice."

Robin thinks for a moment. "OK," he agrees, "I'll take my time and think this through fully."

"Good," the teacher assures. "Now, go have fun with your friends."

"I will." Robin stands and heads for the door, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. At the door, he pauses and turns back. "And thank you sir: I needed that."

"No need to thank me," the teacher assures. "It's what I'm here for."


	4. Chapter 4

[7 years before the Brevon Incident]

The clouds in the evening sky catch the setting sun at just the right angle to glow faintly with a mix of russet and scarlet. From the window of his bedroom, Robin analyses how the shapes of the clouds and the angle of the sun interact to produce the varying shades. _I've been thinking about this for a whole year now… I must tell them that I'm not going to follow my father's path: I have my own path to follow._

"Robin!" Melanie calls from downstairs. "Are you coming down?"

"In a moment," Robin calls back. With one last look out the window, he takes a deep breath to relax, then heads downstairs. _They're going to be so angry with me. But I don't care._

"Ah, there you are at last!" Isaac greets jovially as Robin enters the den. "Now, where did we get to last time? Oh yes, we got to page‑"

"There's something I have to tell you," Robin interrupts.

"What is it, son?" Isaac asks.

"I want to study the sciences," Robin declares.

"You want to study _what?_ " Isaac demands, surprised at his son's statement.

"I want to study the sciences," Robin restates defiantly. He's trembling slightly, but his fears won't stop him this time. "And one day, I want to work in engineering or scientific research."

"No! I will not have it!" Isaac declares. "You _will_ follow in my footsteps!"

"Listen to your father," Melanie adds sternly. "He knows what's best for you."

"Do you?" Robin demands, getting angry. " _Do you?_ For my _whole life_ you've forced me to study this garbage, yet you've never bothered to ask me if I actually _enjoy_ it!"

" _Garbage?_ " Isaac growls. "That is my _life_ you're talking about! _Our_ lives!"

" _Your_ life," Robin states defiantly. "Not mine. Not anymore."

" _Enough!_ " Isaac declares. "You _will_ follow my path, _and you will like it!_ "

"But‑" Robin begins.

" _There is nothing more to discuss!_ " Isaac interrupts forcefully. "The decision has been made. You _will_ follow my path. Now go to your room!"

Robin meets his father's stare for several seconds before storming off to his bedroom. _That's the last time you stand in my way, 'father'…_


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Isaac had left before Robin woke up, having decided to head to the temple early for extra meditation before the day's work began, and leaving Melanie to handle the frosty atmosphere at the dining table.

Melanie eventually breaks the silence. "Please Robin, reconsider," she asks. "Following your father into the priesthood is the best path to take: it'll set you up with a guaranteed job for life."

"I'm not changing my mind," Robin replies with quiet defiance. "I want to study the sciences."

"Surely there's a way to do both?" Melanie proffers.

Robin remains defiantly silent.

"At least promise me you'll think about it?" Melanie tries one last time.

Robin sighs deeply. "I'll think about it," he confirms. _I've been thinking about it for a whole year: I know I am right._

Robin's normal route to school takes him seven minutes. But today, he's not going that way: at the halfway point, he turns off his normal route, heading instead for the train station.

An hour later, Robin arrives at Shang Tu Central. Checking the timetable, he finds the next train to Shang Mu is in seventeen minutes: plenty of time to get a ticket, get a drink and some snacks, find the correct platform, and board the train. As he makes his way to the ticket office, Robin checks how much money he has on him; that morning, he'd emptied his piggybank of all the pocket money he'd been saving for the past year. _Not as much as I'd hoped, but it should last until I can sort out something more permanent._

Seven minutes later, Robin boards the train; ten minutes later, the train departs. _No turning back now…_

Mid‑afternoon, and Melanie is in the den, waiting for her son to return from school. Five minutes before he's due to arrive, she heads into the kitchen to make him a snack to eat while he does his homework. Ten minutes later, and now back in the den, Melanie starts getting a little concerned that Robin is late, but dismisses the concern almost immediately. _He's probably just delayed with his friends._

Half an hour later, and with Robin still not home, Melanie's concern returns much stronger. _He's never_ this _late… maybe he's hiding at a friend's house?_ A few phone calls later, and Melanie is now genuinely worried: none of Robin's friends had seen him all day.

With a sudden surge of dread, Melanie dashes up to Robin's room: she spots the empty piggybank immediately. Panicking, she scours the room for anything that might tell her what's going on, finding a folded letter on the bed. Shaking, she picks up the letter and begins to read. As she reads, tears fill her eyes. And once the letter is read, she sits on the bed, unwilling to comprehend what's going on.

Burying her head in her hands, Melanie cries uncontrollably as the letter flutters to the floor.

Early evening, and Isaac arrives home. Entering the den, he's surprised and shocked to see his wife on the sofa, hugging Robin's old teddy bear as if it's the only thing keeping her alive. She looks up as he enters: the sadness in her eyes drills right into Isaac's heart. "What's happened?"

Melanie hands him the letter in response.

Isaac takes the letter and reads it, then with a sad sigh, sits next to his wife and puts an arm around her. "We'll find him," he assures. "And we'll bring him home."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first two weeks, Robin managed life in Shang Mu without too much difficulty: he had enough money to pay for a room in a hostel so he didn't have to rough it on the streets, and procuring nourishment proved no issue. However, after two weeks, Robin found himself dangerously low on funds. Facing the prospect of having to return home, Robin knew he'd have to find some way of making money.

On the morning of the fifteenth day in Shang Mu, Robin set out with the aim of finding a way to make money. However, by the afternoon, he had found a lot of options closed to him. At the age of eleven, he was too young to take up a proper job, and there was no way a paper round was going to earn him enough money to survive.

That evening, feeling rather dejected, Robin wanders the city centre streets, with most businesses are shutting up shop for the day, and the crowds are starting to thin. Counting what money he has left, he finds that he is faced with a difficult choice: pay for another night at a hostel, or save the money for a train ticket back to Shang Tu in the morning. The former would be safer overnight, but then he'd have to walk or hitchhike home, and Robin didn't relish that prospect. Figuring that the best compromise would be to sleep at the station and get the first train home in the morning, Robin's next task is to find something to keep him warm through the night.

As the evening turns into night, the crowds disappear almost entirely. Robin starts to despair as his search for a workable blanket has proven fruitless so far. Checking his watch, he's alarmed to find it's almost midnight. A sense of dread threatens to overcome him: this is the time of the night he's most likely to run into a Red Scarf. He had heard the rumours: most were about gangs of children roaming the streets, stealing anything they could, but a few were about older members committing rather more serious crimes.

Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind, he searches yet another alley, finally enjoying some success when he finds a thick blanket large enough to enshroud him. Robin grabs hold of the edge of the blanket‑

"Hands off!" a gruff female voice hisses into his ear; Robin freezes in terror. "I mean it!" the voice continues, taking on a malevolent edge. "Let go!"

Robin complies with the stranger's demand.

"Good," the stranger hisses. "Now, clear off!"

Robin retreats down the alley to hide in the shadows. The stranger pays him no attention as she swiftly removes and folds the blanket, revealing a mid‑sized two‑seater motorbike underneath. The stranger mounts the machine, and tries to start it: the starter turns, but the engine refuses to start. The stranger, cursing loudly, dismounts to inspect the bike as the sound of distant sirens approaching alarms her.

Robin takes a deep breath. He has a hunch about what is wrong with the bike, but he's scared to approach the stranger again. Breathing out, he decides to risk it.

"I can fix it," he timidly informs the stranger.

"Yeah, right," the stranger scoffs. "I thought I told you to clear off?"

"I can fix it," Robin repeats more firmly, emerging from the shadows. As the stranger becomes more nervous, Robin finds he is unexpectedly gaining confidence.

"No, you can't," the stranger asserts. "You're just a dumb kid: what do you know?"

"I'll prove it," Robin retorts, his ire rising at the insult. "Watch." Without hesitation, he strides up to the bike, and immediately sets to work.

"Get your filthy paws of my bike!" the stranger growls.

Robin pays her no heed.

"I mean it!" she continues, "I'll‑"

"Fixed!" Robin declares, backing away from the bike. "The fuel pump on this model's vulnerable to being disconnected from the battery. I've reconnected it, and guided the cables to make it less likely to happen again."

"I don't believe you," the stranger snaps as she remounts the bike. "And I'll pro‑"

The bike starts first time.

"Well, you weren't lying," the stranger admits, her tone still hard, but lacking any malice or threat. "Credit where due kid, that was good work." She pauses a moment. "Actually, we could use someone with your talents in the Red Scarves: you in?"

"The Red Scarves?" Robin asks in surprise. "That band of‑"

"Either you come with me, and sleep in a proper bed, or spend the night on the streets. What'll it be kid? And decide five seconds ago: I'm on a tight schedule."

Robin thinks for a moment. "OK," he reluctantly decides as he climbs into the bike's rear seat.

The hare barely has time to get properly seated before the Scarf takes off at top speed, hurtling through the streets. Destination: Scarves HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

Late the following morning, Robin wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. It takes a few moments for the memories of last night to reassert themselves: when he recalls the Red Scarf, he suddenly feels a moment of panic and dread. _How did I get myself involved with those thugs? And now I'm in their base… I have to get out of here!_ Robin dresses hastily; it takes two attempts to get his t‑shirt on the right way around. He scampers out of the room: unsure of the quickest route to the exit, he elects to turn left. As he rounds the corner, he almost runs straight into the Scarf that brought him here the night before, who is accompanied by another vole, this one male and with a pronounced limp.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're goin'!" the female advises firmly yet friendly.

"S‑s‑sorry," Robin stammers, backing away from the voles.

"Easy, young one," the male soothes. "No need to be afraid of us: in fact, we were just coming to see if you were alright. Natalie tells me you got her out of a tight spot last night?"

"Y‑yes, I…" Robin answers, unsure of what else to say.

"You know what we should do, Solomon?" Natalie begins. "We should take this kid to get a good breakfast, then give him a tour of the place, let him know what we have to offer."

"That's a good idea," Solomon agrees, smiling warmly at Robin. "I guess you're hungry?" he asks, holding out a hand.

"Well, I… guess so…" Robin hesitantly takes Solomon's hand, and allows himself to be led away.

Tour over, and with Robin well fed, the trio returns to Robin's room. Robin perches himself on the bed while Solomon and Natalie relax in two foldaway chairs.

"So kid, what do you think?" Solomon asks.

"I… don't know…" Robin replies. "I mean… I've heard the rumours…"

"Exaggeration and tabloid slander, I'm sure," Natalie lies convincingly.

"But then why were you so afraid of those sirens?" Robin asks her.

"Don't worry, my mission was espionage," Natalie explains. "Corrupt politicians don't like concerned citizens snooping around: after all, they might find something." Not technically a lie, as her mission was indeed espionage. Still, it did omit some vital details that could prove discouraging.

"I'm still not sure…" Robin continues. "There seems to be a lot of emphasis on combat…"

"Exhibition and self‑defence," Solomon explains with another half‑truth. "You've heard about our tournaments, right?"

"Yes," Robin answers, "though I've never been to one: my parents‑" Robin halts suddenly. _They must be freaking out about me… maybe I_ should _return home? But then I'd have to follow my father's path… and that's just_ not _who I am… What do I do?_

"If I may be so bold," Solomon interjects, "it seems to me you're extremely conflicted. You want to join us, but are unsure because of the rumours. At the same time, you want to return home, but are afraid that if you do, you'll never be able to follow your own path in life. Is that in the right ballpark?"

"That's… uncannily accurate," Robin confirms.

"The decision is of course up to you," Solomon assures. "If you wish to return home, then you are free to do so. But before you decide, think about this: we'll give you a home and an education, and the freedom to pursue the path you feel is right for you. You'll also lead an exciting life, full of challenges that will push you to the limit and beyond. And we'll give you the training to overcome those challenges and become a better person. The alternative is a life of drudgery and constraint."

"We'll give you some time to think," Natalie offers.

The two voles get up and start to leave.

"Wait!" Robin requests suddenly.

Solomon and Natalie sit down again. "What is it?" Solomon asks.

"I can study the sciences?" Robin asks in return.

"Absolutely," Solomon assures.

"And become an engineer?" Robin continues.

"Of course!" Natalie assures.

"And no‑one will stop me?" Robin asks, his excitement now obvious.

"Correct!" Solomon chuckles.

Robin pauses to think a while. _I can study what_ I _want… follow the path_ I _choose … and I guess exposing political corruption_ is _a good idea…_ He takes a deep breath before announcing "I'm in."

"Excellent!" Solomon chimes, offering Robin a folded square of red fabric. "As a senior, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Red Scarves… sorry, just realised: we never asked for your name!"

Robin takes the scarf, but as he makes to reveal his name, he hesitates. _New path, new home… new identity? Why not?_

"Stiil," Rob replies a second later, tying the scarf in place. "Rob Stiil. Double 'I'."


	8. Chapter 8

Rob's first three months in the Scarves pass relatively smoothly. The combat training programme is intense, but it still provides plenty of time for Rob to spend in the extensive library, where he can pursue his studies of the sciences. He also makes a new friend, an ochre badger named Danny Brock, who, coincidentally, had joined the Scarves on the same day as Rob.

It didn't take long for the seniors to notice how well the two worked together. Ascension to the ranks of the Regulars requires the successful completion of their first mission, and it had been decided that Rob and Danny would complete their first together. The mission is simple enough: dig up some dirt on a few spiritualists that were suspected of illegal activities. Coincidentally, the temple chosen is the one Isaac Tolina works at. While this caused Rob some concern, he quickly dismissed it: if he couldn't separate his old life from his new life, then he wouldn't last long in the Scarves.

Unusually, the mission was timed for early morning. Rob and Danny would have exactly one hour to get in, get the information, and get out. For an experienced Scarf, the job would take just fifteen minutes: the extra time allowed for Regulars‑elect was intended to counter their inexperience. Even then, the mission wasn't expected to require the full hour. This mission was no exception: after thirty‑five minutes, Danny and Rob had the info they came for.

However, just as they are about to leave, one of the temple workers arrives, earlier than expected. Rob hesitates at the sight of his father.

"Come on Rob!" Danny hisses. "We have to go now!"

"You go, I'll catch up," Rob replies.

"But‑"

"There's something I have to do. Trust me, I'll be fine."

With a nod, Danny leaves.

As Isaac approaches the lectern, Rob finds a suitable hiding place within earshot.

"Please, dear Ancients, heed my call," Isaac begins, kneeling before the lectern, his head bowed solemnly. "It has been three months since our beloved son Robin ran away, and we'd be ever so grateful if you could help him find his way back to us."

"Robin isn't coming back," Rob announces from his hiding place.

Isaac jumps at the sound of his son's voice. "Robin? Is that you?" he asks, his tone a mix of confusion and hope.

"Yes and no," Rob continues. "The name 'Robin Tolina' is no longer the name I go by: I cannot bear to use the name chosen by those who saw to dictate my life choices. I now go by the name of 'Rob Stiil', a member of the Red Scarves."

"The Red Scarves?" Isaac replies. "They're nothing but a band of thieves and bandits! Why would you join them?"

"Because they give me the freedom to follow the path I choose for myself," Rob explains. "And you are wrong, Isaac: the Red Scarves perform a vital duty, exposing the corrupt and the malevolent for the monsters they are."

"You've been brainwashed!" Isaac protests, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please, come home, and we will help you remember who you really are!"

"Wrong again, Isaac. For the first time, I can see my path clearly. And if you are not willing to accept this, then I can no longer think of you as my father."

"Robin, please, just come home," Isaac tries one last time, his voice weak with desperation and sadness. "We can work things out! Give us a chance!"

"Will you let me study the sciences?"

"Well, no‑"

"Then our conversation is over. Goodbye Isaac."

"Robin?"

Isaac repeats the call several times, scouring every inch of the temple for any sign of his son. But his search proves fruitless: Rob has already left, and is on his way back to his new home, Red Scarves HQ.


End file.
